Winter 2019 Event/E-2
|reward_casual_1_x = 1 |reward_casual_2 = |reward_casual_2_x = 1 |reward_casual_3 = |reward_casual_3_x = 1 |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_easy_4 = |reward_easy_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_medium_5 = |reward_medium_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 |reward_hard_6 = |reward_hard_6_x = 1 }} Map Guide *This is a 2 phases map with 2 ship-locks: GREEN (Phase 1) and BLUE (Phase 2). **'WARNING:' For Medium/Hard Difficulty, you cannot mix ships of the two tags. **Part 1 is a Single Fleet Operation against **Part 2 is a Combined Fleet operation against *You are given two Land Base Aerial Support. *Standard and Armored Carriers (CV/B) cannot enter this Map. **CVLs however are allowed to be used. Part 1 : Defeating Node K Boss *'Mandatory:' : You must meet all of the requirements to go down to the Boss: **Amount of ships with equipped ≥ ?/?/3/4 on Casual/Easy/Medium/Hard **Flagship has a equipped. **At least 2 Destroyers in the Fleet. *It is recommended that you utilize the Vanguard Formation as much as possible to pass the Pre-Boss nodes smoothly. *Air raids against your Land Base can occur (starting even at Casual difficulty). You may choose to take one of two following routes: North Route *Route: **Fleet: 2 CA 1 CAV 1 CL 2 DD ***This route is the shortest route towards the Boss Node . ***Due to lack of a BB however, you may have some trouble finishing off the Boss. South Route *Route: **Fleet: 2 BB 1 CVL 2 DD 1 CA(V)/CL ***This Route takes a slightly longer and more difficult route in contrast to the Northern Route. Part 2 : Opening the #2 Start Point *To open up the hidden 2nd Start Point, you must do the following (in any order, and can be done separately): **Obtain Air Superiority (航空優勢! ') or Higher on Air Raid Nodes . ***'WARNING : Please be advised that you must send down Land Base Aerial Support down to the Nodes to gain Air Superiority. Otherwise it will not count! ****You are advised to send your LBAS equipped with the appropriate Carrier-Based Fighters or Land-Based Fighters down to the Nodes (Please see below for the LBAS Range Map). **Obtain Air Superiority (航空優勢! ') or Higher from against an Enemy Air Raid on your LBAS via Air Defense. *Once you finish the requirement above, the 2nd Start Point will open up along with the Route to the 2nd Boss. Part 3: Defeating the Node P Final Boss *The Recommended Route is : **Fleet: 2 (F)BB 4 CA(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (from CLT/CA(V)/DD) **You must also meet all of the following requirements: ***Amount of ships with Surface Radars equipped ≥ ?/?/8 on Casual/Easy/Medium+ ***Flagship has a Surface Radar equipped. '(Medium/Hard Only) ***'NO CVL' **The Boss is an outdated Enemy Boss Ship Southern Demon, who has very low stats. ***However her Escort Ships can be troublesome, where use of Land Base Aerial Support against the Node and Support Expedition is highly recommended. Recommendations *Because you cannot bring any CVL in this route, it is important that you bring approximately 5 or more in order to gain Air Superiority at the Boss Node (Only as long as you bring Fighters into the Boss node via LBAS). **'NOTE' : Seaplane Bombers such as Zuiun IS NOT a Seaplane Fighter! Please do not confuse the two. **If you think you cannot survive this route due to lack of CVL, you are by all means free to use 2 CVL in Surface Task Force, at the cost of going into a much harsher route . ***Please be aware that Node and and very heavy Enemy Carrier presence, with very high Air Power requirement as well (Not really for Casual/Easy difficulties) ***Please be aware that Node has waiting for you. ****However, up to Medium-scale, the Re-class is only a Standard version and isn't really much of a huge threat overall. *Use of and a 2nd BB for the utilization of her Special Attack either on Node which has two , or on the Boss Node itself is highly recommended. **If you have obtained during the Early Fall 2018 Event, use of Nelson Touch is also an option as well. Optional : Opening Shortcuts *Although optional, you are eligible to open up shortcuts from Nodes to , and to . Opening U to M Shortcut *Please do the following in any order, and can all be done separately: **Obtain Air Superiority (航空優勢! ') or Higher on Air Raid Nodes . ***'WARNING : Please be advised that you must send down Land Base Aerial Support down to the Nodes to gain Air Superiority. Otherwise it will not count! **Obtain No Damage (Perfect LBAS Defense) from against an Enemy Air Raid. **Obtain S-Rank Victory in Two (2) Times. Opening M to P Shortcut NOTE : You must have had opened U to M shortcut first! *Please do the following requirements to open the M to P shortcut: **(Obtain No Damage (Perfect LBAS Defense) from against an Enemy Air Raid. **Obtain Air Superiority (航空優勢! ') or Higher on Air Raid Nodes . ***'WARNING : Please be advised that you must send down Land Base Aerial Support down to the Nodes to gain Air Superiority. Otherwise it will not count! **Obtain S-Rank Victory in Two (2) Times. Historical Damage Bonus The following ships seems to have historical damage bonus on at least the boss node (table from reddit): Note: This damage bonus applies only to P2. LBAS Flight Range